


129 - Karaoke!

by storiesaboutvan



Category: Catfish and the Bottlemen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesaboutvan/pseuds/storiesaboutvan
Summary: Filling the prompt “I had this dream the other day and i thought you could write about it. I really don’t remember the beginning but I know it was after a show, me and my friend met the boys and we ended up in a karaoke bar and by the end of the night I was drunk singing wonderwall with Van. If you can, please do a Vondy thing lol.”





	129 - Karaoke!

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve done a fair few ‘meeting Van as a fan at a show’ things recently, so I’m gonna take the karaoke part and run with that. Also, Van and Bondy, because you know I am here. for. it.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaate!" Bondy said, falling into Van's arms.

"John, bit early to be this pissed?" Van said, hoisting him up and wrapping an arm around his middle.

"Nah, look, it's alrigh', I can walk," he replied, pushing away from Van and stumbling forward a few steps before regaining his balance. Van looked back at you with an amused grin on his face.

"He's fucked," he said, to which you nodded.

Van had been at yours for dinner. A couple of cheese toasties later, you'd walked to meet Bondy. It was only a bit past 8:00 pm. You strolled side by side with him, keeping a watchful eye on Bondy up ahead. Van felt around in his pockets for his lighter. When it couldn't be located, you handed yours over. The cigarette was shared, and you had to yell at Bondy to stop walking when he almost walked past the karaoke place.

Inside Benji and Dani were making out in a booth. Bondy dropped in opposite them and started to make fake dry retching sounds. Dani picked the straw out of her drink and threw it at him.

Van sat down next to Bondy, and you next to him. A waiter came over and took orders. Bondy ordered a double, and Van re-ordered him a single and a glass of water. Bondy tried to protest, but Van put an arm around his shoulders and rubbed the back of his neck, sending him into a momentary but still usefully quiet trance. It bought enough time to finish the orders and send the waiter off. Bondy whined when Van pulled his hand away.

"The others coming?" Van asked Benji.

"Don't know about Larry. Bob's a no. Some of the others might come. Not sure," he replied.

"Larry said he'd come if the weather wasn't miserable," you added.

"Right. Well, if we're doin' this I need to be very fuckin' drunk," Van said.

"You literally sing for a living," Dani laughed.

"Yeah. I sing my own songs to people that wanna hear 'em. Not the classics to a room full of angry Welshmen."

So, the drinking continued. It didn't take long for people to be appropriately buzzed, and when Bondy volunteered to go first you all encouraged him. He walked onto the small stage and looked around like he didn't know how he got there. He sang Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas. People in the club were clearly confused at the choice, it not being Christmas and all. Bondy's drunk singing voice wasn't a bad impersonation of Sinatra, really, and you laughed from the table as he shot his finger gun at strangers.

A few more drinks and Van got up. Unsurprisingly, he kicked around the stage imitating Flowers. As he sang "He doesn't look a thing like Jesus, but he talks like a gentleman, like you imagined when you were young," you wondered how long it would take you to fall completely in love with him. The other people in the club liked Van; the clapped when he purposefully cracked his voice, and they cheered for him when the song finished.

Dani convinced Benji to do a duet of The Call, and he pretended that The Backstreet Boys weren't a staple of his music collection. You'd heard the song on his Snapchat story multiple times. They sing at each other, faces melodramatically expressive and hands over hearts. They laughed between lines and were adorable to watch.

As strangers cycled through karaoke classics (Wonderwall count: three), Van turned and watched you, eyes narrowed.

"What?"

"Your turn," he said. You shook your head.

"Y/N! You have to! I'll do one with you," Dani said.

Pushed from the booth with the promise of more drinks, you took to the stage with Dani. Her arm was wrapped around your shoulders, and you sang Whenever Wherever together. From the table the boys joined in, which prompted the rest of the club to do the same. People tried to replicate Shakira's "le ro lo le lo le" sound, and it was an example of beautiful human failure.

Later, you knew drunk Van had caught up to drunk Bondy when they became one little monster, stalking through the club, sitting on people's laps and buying strangers drinks. They hung from each other's frames and took their cues from nobody else. They threw themselves into the booth, and Van pulled you into his lap and Bondy took your legs across his. They held on tight and grinned at you.

"Whaaaaaat do you want?" you asked, speech slurred from the drinks and happy from their love.

"We're gonna sing you a song," Van said. You went to look across at Benji and Dani, but they weren't at the table. When had they left? Had you really been watching Van and Bondy that intently that you didn't notice them leave?

"They're outside," Bondy told you when it was clear you were looking for them. "Making out again,"

"But don't worrrrrrryyyyyyy, love," Van said, curling your hair around a finger. "We got you,"

"You got me?" you echoed, attention back on them. They nodded. You rested your head on Van's shoulder and let him continue to pat your hair. Bondy's hands were running up and down your legs. "What song you gonna sing me?"

They looked at each other with knowing smiles, and their foreheads smashed together. They laughed. "I love you, mate," Bondy said to Van.

"Love ya too," he replied. You giggled as you took a photo. It would be your lock screen for months to come, until the next time they did something ridiculous like that.

On stage, they wrapped their arms around each other, and Van started with "My loves throws me like a rubber ball!"

Bondy sang, "Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing!"

They sing the whole song looking at you, and when the other (also very drunk) people in the club realised what they were doing, their chairs turned and they sang to you as well. You covered your rosy cheeks with your hands and shook your head as an entire room of people serenaded you with U2.

On the street after their out of tune and profoundly loving duet, the three of you found Dani and Benji. You put them in a taxi home and headed on into the city. Van was on your left with his arm around your waist, and Bondy was on your right with his arm around your shoulders. You hardly had to walk at all, they carried you along chattering to each other.

"Good, babe?" Van asked eventually, when you'd not contributed to the conversation for a couple of blocks. You nodded.

"Whaddaya need?" Bondy asked.

"Ummmm…." You didn't need anything, but you wanted something. "Another song?"

"Another song!" they yelled in unison and let go. They jumped around and walked backwards in front of you. They whispered to each other, then settled on a decision. Van stopped walking and you almost collided. He held his hands on your shoulders and ducked his head to look you directly in the eyes.

"Lady," he said clearly, without melody. "Hear me tonight. 'Cause my feeling, is just so right."

Bondy wrapped his arms around you from behind. "As we dance by the moonlight, can't you see you're my delight?"

"Nooooooo," you said laughing. "Sing it properly,"

"This is properly; what you talkin' about?" Van replied, walking again. He started to sing as Bondy pushed you along. "Lady, I just feel like I won't get you out of my mind. I feel loved for the first time."

Then, you all sung loud the rest of the song, "And I know that's it's true, I can tell from the look in your eyes."

Your lungs hurt from prioritising singing over breathing, and your ribs hurt from laughing. You jumped onto Bondy's back and let him piggyback you down the street. The night was young, and it had already proved to be spectacular. You rested your cheek on Bondy's head and smiled as he bounced along the sidewalk. Van fell in line next to you and started singing again. You closed your eyes and tried to catalogue all the little details of the moment in your mind. Burn them into your memory so you could never, ever forget how happy you felt; how loved. When your eyes opened Van was looking up at you smirking.

"You gooooooood, babe?"

You bit your lip and nodded at him. "I'm good."


End file.
